<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noblesse Fanart by Monarch_Noonoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215228">Noblesse Fanart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Noonoh/pseuds/Monarch_Noonoh'>Monarch_Noonoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Experience life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Raunchy materials, mini comic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Noonoh/pseuds/Monarch_Noonoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fanart. First time ever posting, i do not know how this works :D. M-21 is my favorite character ...........ummm. yeah</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juraki/M-21 (Noblesse), Kentas/M-21 (Noblesse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Experience life [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Female M-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Female M-21 with that infamous smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Female M-21 full transformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Female M-21 full transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Female Tao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insomniac Tao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Female Takeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fem M-21 mini comics: I woke up like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M-21 suddenly woke up as a woman. Frankenstein plays dress up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fem M-21 mini comics: Reactions (Regis and Takeo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fem M-21 mini comics: Reactions (Frankenstein and Tao)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fem M-21 in a dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So i am writing a story that correlates with most of the images/fanarts here. If you like mediocre fanfic with images go here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309203/chapters/55829854 :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 3 of Life Changing Transformation  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tao (normal) saving his life lol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For context look Chapter 4 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fem M-21 on a date but not really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For context see Chapter 6 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Frankenstein in a suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankie be lookin fine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For context see chapter 8 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Raizel in ceremonial wear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For context see chapter 8 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tao in a suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For context see chapter 8 of Life Changing Transformation </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Takeo in a suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For context see chapter 8 of Life Changing Transformation </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Fem M-21 in a Dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For context see chapter 8 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Juraki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For context see chapter 8 of Life Changing Transformation</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. More Fem M-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For context read chapter 9 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Juraki/M-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For context read chapter 9 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Juraki/M-21(fem) NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M-21 and Juraki going the naughty<br/>Drawings from chapter 10 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not experienced at drawing raunchy stuff so most might suck or just awkward</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Juraki/M-21 (fem) NSFW part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drawings from Chapter 11 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Muzaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 9 of Life Changing Transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Raskreia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reskreia sitting on her throne looking regal as ever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. M-21 (normal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ma baby boi looking kyot as ever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Lunark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunark mid transformation looking gorgeous as ever</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kentas and M-21(fem)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>from Life changing Transformation Chapter 13: Post Banquet: part 9. I feel my heart crack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Seira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Fem M-21 with barcode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. M-21 casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ma bebeh happy under the star rain</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Takeo (redrawn)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I redrew Takeo cause i hate the other one. Would delete the other one but i like seeing progress.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. M-21 casual 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dressing up ma bebe boi in different types of outfits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. M-21 w/ slicked back hair (bad daddy vibe 🤤)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ma babe boi looking more like Daddy than babe boi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Kentas/M-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kentas x M-21 rough sketch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I especially like the second one cause its so moody. Lol the strategically placed shadow are my fingers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Kentas x M-21 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another Kentas x M-21 cause they fit each other (in my rotten fujoshi $^$)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. M-21 getting fucked NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M-21 getting fucked silly. Sorry, not really sorry 🤣.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. M-21 in Hanbok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ive read somewhere in tumblr that M-21 might most likely be Korean so im dressing him up in traditional Korean clothes or Hanbok</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Takeo in Kimono</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So ive read somewhere that Takeo might be Japanese so heres him in a kimono or yukata</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Tao in Hanfu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since i have drawn M in Korean clothes and Takeo in Japanese clothes, now i present you Tao in traditional Chinese clothes. Also dont @ me at the accuracy of the clothes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. M-21 cuffed up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I call this “fuck me if you can”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 3rd elder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>I got overambitious and tried watercolor him in. I die inside</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Digital M-21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tried making digital art for the first time painfully with a mouse on Ai. It took a goddamn week because i was learning and drawing at the same time, also thank god for YouTube. Also, i don't know how to properly export the file and somehow managed to send it to my phone and screenshot it. The result is mildly successful</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Fem M-21 in a wedding dress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 17 of Life Changing Transformation. Post banquet part 13. Daughters always want to marry their fathers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Frankenstein redrawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frankenstein redrawn cause the other one is ugly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Fem M-21 in Mugler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 3rd elder in lingerie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3rd elder in lingerie as a request from a fellow cult(discord) member</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Takeo in crop top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from a fellow cult/discord member</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>